Anrak of Sun Garden
''Appearance. '' '' He is described as a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appears transparent. His gaze is said to be sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Anrak they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness.'' 'Personality.' Anrak Sun’s personality is often described as dark yet would exercise a calm sense of serenity. He would hardly speak but when provoked he is capable of conveying a speech. Anger was hardly an emotion expressed by Anrak, even when stolen from or harmed or stricken with heartache, he could not express anger; some would even consider him the perfect definition of anger management. His cold seemingly dark demeanor leads others to believe he is a man filled with hatred, but instead, he is a man of charity. Anrak has only ever had one goal in life and that is to become a hero like a Demi-god he idolized; Karna, son of the Sun God. '' '''Biography' Before the age of Anrak of Sun Garden, there was a man by the name of Guntha. Guntha was a nameless man who once had nothing, born in poverty and the abuse of those considered as the high class. As a young adolescent, Guntha was sold to a rich man by the name of King; the king of the Andals. The Andals were a race of half human and half-gods though were not demigods. While it was true that the Andals held within them the blood of gods, they did not carry the Gods’ divinity. They were people of a rich culture which were wiped off of the map during the age of Dragons and very few of them exist in today’s world. '' ''When Guntha had become a slave of King, he was often sent on tasks he seldom enjoyed. There was a task he went on one night, the king had commanded him to fetch his pet lion a wild boar’s head. While on this journey Guntha fell victim to the many dangers of the wild, predators that could sniff off at his fear from thousands of miles away. However, Guntha did not regret going on that journey for that was the night he was met with Karna the demigod. Karna had aided him, kept him alive and even gifted him the boar’s head he was sent to get, however, when Guntha got the head back to the king, he was punished for a boar’s head was too grotesque. As he sat in his prison cell deprived of food and water, Guntha prayed to the Sun God Surya who had sent his son, Karna, the hero of charity to aid the man. When Guntha asked why Karna was helping him, the hero replied, “It is because I cannot allow a ruthless king to treat those of the innocent so cruelly.” '' ''Karna helped Guntha get free and dethrone the current king for Guntha to take the throne of the Andals. Guntha who was once nothing was now king of an entire race all thanks to his worship of the Sun God and his son Karna. When Guntha learned of magic’s existence, he sought it out. He traveled all of earthland and had attained information about the many forms of magic that existed, but Guntha was interested in a specific kind of magic; one of divinity. Guntha had come across divine magic, but this magic was twisted and dark meant for slaying gods rather than worshipping them so he continued his journey. '' It had taken Guntha ten years to finally discover the divine magic he had been in search of for a decade, the magic of divinity. Through the use of the one magic, the source of all magic today, Guntha had created the first divine magic, Viam Flamas. By the end of his journey, Guthna had returned to his kingdom only to find it in ruins, his people were slaughtered, raided by the evil dragons. By the end of the dragons’ trumpet, there were only three surviving Andals who were saved by Guntha; a family carrying the name “Sun.”' ' 'The Sun family had moved to Ishgar after the Dragons had been annihilated alongside Guntha who had married into the family through engagement with Alaria Sun. Guntha had mastered his divine magic and nurtured it to carry flames as hot the sun’s core which could burn more than twenty-seven- million degree Fahrenheit but had judged that no one outside of his family could inherit this power or they would be at risk of scorching the entirety of Earthland. From that day on, Viam Flamas had been a form of lost magic that was passed down through the Sun family from first born to first born until Julio Sun who had been judged to be unworthy of carrying Viam Flamas for he could not withstand its great power. ''' When denied the inheritance of his family’s magical prowess, Julio cursed his father and ran away promising revenge. When Julio ran away, Bolin of Sun would hold onto the power of Viam Flamas for a decade before the birth of Anrak of Sun Garden. When Anrak was born, his grandfather saw something special in him, he saw a man who would one day become the head of his family and carrier of Viam Flamas. When Anrak was a boy he was put through the best of schools, and would not undergo the training of anyone other than his grandfather for Bolin sought to nurture the boy to become his heir. Bolin wanted Anrak to become what his son Julio could not be… had failed to become. However, because of the responsibilities tumbled atop him as a child, Anrak had missed out on the life of a normal child leaving him incapable of normal human interaction. He was silent and detached from other human beings and could never truly understand them, even now. Anrak’s grandfather taught him a great many things and told him of their family’s founder Guntha and how he was visited by Surya’s son Karna. When informed of Karna, Anrak had felt a strange connection between the two almost as if he’d known met the demigod in a past life though, such feelings came unclear to Anrak. Whenever Anrak found himself without duty, he would read stories about the demigod Karna, studying the kind of deity he was and even found himself somewhat relating to Karna’s story. Anrak began to idolize Karna much more when he was a more mature man, learning a lot more about Karna and his connection to Guntha of whom Anrak believed he had been the reincarnation of, though his grandfather knew that Anrok was not the reincarnation of Guntha, but the reincarnation of Karna himself and had named him appropriately, this secret is known only by Bolin who had grown feeble in his old age becoming incapable of continuing to teach Anrak anymore than what he knew. There was one final spell, Bolin had not taught Anrak, a powerful spell Guntha had hidden from the previous inheritors of Viam Flamas, a spell that now lay in the hands of Julio who had run off with it when he had forsaken his own father. When sickly in bed, Bolin had given Anrak the mission of leaving the small countryside that his family lived in. While they were a family of fame and royalty they still lived in the old home of Guntha which had been big enough to be seen a palace, a Japanese style home. Sun Garden was the name of the business created by Bolin when he’d began harvesting ethernano for the magic council and those who would use it to power Lacrima technology earning himself a big name throughout Fiore, a name as big as the Heartfilia family before they’d gone broke. Sun Garden would be the business Anrak would have to inherit from his grandfather, having already been given Viam Flamas at the age of sixteen. The mission Anrak had been given sent him on a journey of the unknown and a journey to find his uncle Julio and retrieve the last spell of Viam Flamas. However, with all of those missions he’d been given, Anrak had only the goal of being a hero like Karna; a hero of charity. '' 'Magic and Abilities. Viam Flamas. ( Lost Fire Magic.): Viam Flamas is Magic once thought to be forgotten and lost to time. In a time when Magic was once considered a myth, a King by the name of Guntha discovered divine magic directed from the One Magic. Guntha was a man who worshipped the gods, especially the son of the Sun God, Karna. When he discovered this certain magic that could exhibit flames as hot as the sun’s core, he believed it could lead him towards the path to true divinity. While Viam Flamas is powerful alone, Anrak can only use basic attacks without the use of his Spear which was created by his grandfather to be the true source of Anrak's magical power. The heat generated by Anrak’s magic is capable of melting all forms of metal created by the earth and even meteors as large as the dwarf planet Pluto. These flames burn so hotly even consuming them would be a hassle for dragon slayers. Some would say it was as powerful as the sun itself. '''Spells. * Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, capable of imprisoning even that of Zeref or Acnologia. * Taimatsu (松明, Torch): This technique allows Anrak to create a great inferno with a simple wave of his lance. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until only ashes remain. The flames created by his lance can be controlled, with great precision, by Anrak to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. * Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell): Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Anrak himself. If uncontrolled these flames can incinerate the entirety of Earthland. * Honō No Karuna ( 炎のカルナ, Flames of Karna): Raising his right arm in an upwards direction, Anrak brings his hand to his eye in a curled position, this action would prompt dark, almost black flames to formulate around his right hand as his right eye glows a bright intimidating crimson brilliance. It appears as a visualization of his intimidating stare from his right eye normally hidden by his hair, resembling a beam shooting from his eye. This beam burns so hotly not even Natsu Dragneel could consume its flames. The Flames will pursue the enemy and surely strike with a wide effective range. * Zanka no Tachi, Higashi:(残火の太刀 "東, Longsword of the Remnant Flame): Automatically active, this ability concentrates the intense flames of Viam Flamas along the edge of the lance. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. * Flame of Rebuke (咎の炎 Toga no Honō): Flame of Rebuke is a spell in which the user creates golden flames from the palm of their hand. The flames created by this spell are extremely powerful, such that consuming the flame was enough to cause Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force * Limited Teleportation: Anrak is capable of teleporting, but is limited to a certain range. His range as of now is 2,000 feet. * Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Impaling the tip of his spear into the ground, Anrak calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate the most powerful of shields, runes, and barriers. Using the heat of his spear on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain. * Fukkatsu no Hono: ( 復活の炎, Flame of Resurrection): With his palm placed upon the heart of those lost to death, Anrak burns a bright flame into their chest restarting their heart and healing all injuries prior. Anrak can only use this ability on others and is limited to one person. Once the flame of Resurrection is used, Anrak’s magic power is completely drained and would take two weeks to recharge. While Ankrak can use this ability to bring back the dead, he can also use it to heal himself or others. When used only to heal, it does not take too much magic power from him, but still enough to leave him weakened. This spell cannot be utilized without Anrak's spear. * Seiyō no Ryū ( 西洋の龍, Dragon of the West): With his spear pointed directly at his target, Anrak releases a great surge of blue flames from its tip. The flames released by this spell is enough to completely obliterate a meteor. Its destructive capabilities are too powerful to be used in cities and towns. * Uchi Kara no Honō: ( 内からの炎, Flames from within): Blazing flames become magical energy to dwell in the weapon used. This spell is usually active and all the weapons that Anrak grasps receive this effect. He can use this skill to burn inside his body and summon a stream of fire formed around Anrak as if to burn away the ground. He can also use it to fly. * Hoshi no Hai: ( 星の灰, Ashes of the Stars): A large wave of magical energy encases Anrak’s spear from top to bottom. The flames surrounding the spear become a mixture of blue and red charging up to become a supernova. When thrown, the spear locks on Anrak’s target and aims for the heart. The destructive capacity of this attack is compared to that of a supernova carrying the sun’s mass. Without the use of his spear, Anrak is incapable of using this spell. * Taiyō no Shi: (太陽の死, Death of the Sun): When utilizing this spell Anrak lifts his spear into the air, causing the wing-like armor on his back to spread out into a wing of flames and manifests an identical wing and armor opposite of it. Pointing his spear at the enemy, the flames gather in the ring between the wings and converge into the spear. Released upon the enemy as a beam of light from the tip of the spear, it engulfs them in a massive explosion. The armor shatters into a number of red feathers that quickly fade away. This attack is far stronger than Hoshi no Hai and it’s destructive capacity far exceeds that of a supernova the size of the sun. This spell-like Fukkatsu no Hono uses up a lot of MP and leaves Anrak powerless for an entire two weeks. Anrak cannot use this spell without his spear. 'Abilities. ' * Master of weaponry: Given any weapon, Anrak could use it to its fullest potential being trained by his Grandfather from his mother’s side who wished or him to become his successor to the family business. * Master of the Lance: Anrak is considered among his peers as one who has truly mastered the way of the lance.' ' Sources: Face Claim: Karna ( Lancer of Red: https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer_of_Red ) https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate_series https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Fairy Tail Category:Caster Magic Category:Male Category:Lost Magic